Seven Nights at the Tardis
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE EXCEPT IF IT IS A GRAMMAR MISTAKE, SPELLING MISTAKE, OR ADDING CATEGORIES. IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THIS RULE, I WILL ASK AN ADMIN TO BAN YOU. Seven Nights at the Tardis, or SNATT, is a FNAF fangame (duh) which is based on Doctor Who. Story You are the War Doctor. The 12 other reincarnations of you have been brainwashed, and they have captured you. You need to survive seven nights in their lair, the TARDIS. After 7 nights, the brainwashing spell will wear off, and they are sure to free you. Mechanics For some nights, it's the old "you close the doors, they won't come in" or "put on a mask" but some others...are unique. There are so many mechanics, we will put them in another page. Every night, a different pair of doctors will try and hunt you down, except for Night 1 and 7. Each doctor will have a different behavior. You guys can make suggestions for a certain doctor in the comments. I will put the doctors that are taken below, and if you pick a behaviour that already exists for anther doctor, it will not be used. Cameras CAM 1- Main Control Panel CAM 2- Entrance CAM 3A- Bedroom A CAM 3B- Bedroom B CAM 4- Escape Pod CAM 5- Bathroom CAM 6- Library CAM 7A- Zero Room CAM 7B- Lounge CAM 7C- Tech Room CAM 8- Pool CAM 9- Map Room CAM 10A- Kitchen CAM 10B- Repair Room CAM 11- Left Office Hallway CAM 12- Left Office Hallway Corner CAM 13- Center Hallway CAM 14- Right Office Hallway CAM 15- Right Office Hallway Corner Nights Night 1- First Doctor Night 2- Second Doctor + Third Doctor Night 3- Fourth Doctor + Fifth Doctor Night 4- Sixth Doctor + Seventh Doctor Night 5- Eighth Doctor + Ninth Doctor Night 6- Tenth Doctor + Eleventh Doctor Night 7- Twelfth Doctor Doctors This will be on the mechanics page. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Hello? This is Rose. You might not know me yet, but you will once you regenerate. I'm here to help, and you have to help me too. Several incarnations of you have been brainwashed by an unknown force, and they are out to kill you. Don't worry though. I put a piece of paper on the desk on how to stop the doctor of the night. Tonight, you only have the first, but starting on night 2, 2 of them will attack, and on night 7, 12th will attack, but he's REALLY aggressive. Good luck. Bye. Night 2 Hey. Uh, Rose again. I don't know how, but I think something bad is going to happen to me. Tonight, the 2nd and 3rd doctors attack. I don't really know them well. I wish you luck. Bye. Night 3 Hello? Rose again. Tonight, 4th and 5th attack. Odd looking chaps, huh? Well, I don't have much to say, so bye. Luck to you. Night 4 Huh. Tonight is the night of the doctors that people like the least. Shouldn't be that hard, right? Yeah. Well, bye then. Night 5 *sniff* Hello. Tonight, my doctor attacks. The 9th. and the 8th, but I don't care. Tomorrow wouldn't be fun, either, Because 10th is also attacking. Goodbye. Hope you live. Night 6 Hello? Doctor? I'm trapped. They got me. I'm going to die. Don't end up like this! YOU NEED TO STOP THEM! I couldn't during the day, and now you must, during the night. They're holding me hostage in the hidden room by the pool. If you can, get me out! But if not...I understand. I'll probably be dead by then. *creak* OH NO! *scream and screeches are heard, and the laughs of the 4th, 11th, and 12th doctors are heard as well.* Night 7 Hello. I'm the Doctor. But that's already to your knowledge, isn't it? Things get serious now. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR US TO TRY AND KILL YOU?! DO YOU KNOW ALL THE EFFORT WE PUT INTO IT?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, WALKING, AND BREATHING?! HOW?! All I have to say to that is, tonight, it will be fixed. *laughs* Category:Games Category:Stories